She fell from the sky
by Emmens
Summary: Tak crashes back on earth, and enlists the first person she sees to assist her in killing Zim. Far better than it sounds, I hope anyway. Warning: the first chapter is really, really dark
1. Chapter 1

It took a year and a half to find a new pair of eyes that wouldn't fall out. Then on top of that they sent him to an institution so he could 'become less hyperactive' for Five years! He eventually came to realize that no one liked him to much, he tried to keep the ever optimistic attitude that he had always had outside, but now a a days even he only half believe the words he said, he wanted to be optimistic, but the ever present 'people are shit' constantly reasserted itself into his life.

First his fathers suicide, then his mom blaming it on him and trying to kill him, and her ending up in the insane asylum in the process. It was always like that for Keef, he was the toilet for life to constantly shit in. Girls never looked at him, he had no friends, all his fellow freaks hit puberty and mutated into popular kids, even gretchen with her braces, pigtails, and horrible posture became a tall long haired bombshell of a young woman. And here he was a lanky, wirey, near girly looking teenaged boy, but he was content, even if he lived the rest of his life alone, he was able to rest easy, why? because at the moment he was in his safe place.

He was in the woods. Here he was unreachable, the whole world was separate from him as he laid back in a small clearing, watching the stars, a small smile on his face as he thought of nothing in particular, he was in pure content, he was nearly close to falling a sleep,ready to dream of what he wouldn't remember.

And then suddenly, a crash startled him from his near slumber. in a blurred state Keef had now stumbled to where he saw red glowing, where once previously was a small creek ran,now laid a large crater with smoke billowing up out of it. His eyes widen as he saw a large firey metal scrap heap at the bottom of the crater, he saw a small black blur speed out from the wreckage, his head shot to the side as he tried to catch sight of what it was. The blur ran behind a bush as keef followed not noticing the shadow following him. Keef walked up to the bush very slowly in the event that whatever was behind it, was easily spooked.

He slowly grabbed the branches on the bush and quickly yanked at it to find."A...cat?" **WHAM! **suddenly he had been jumped and was now under the weight of another person, "stay away from my robot!" the person screamed in a distinctly feminine voice while she pressed what appeared to be gun into the back of his head

"I-I wasn't going to do anything!" Keef yelled in fear as he felt his capter grab at his shoulder and turn him around, what he saw made him gasped in complete shock. It was a girl alright, but it wasn't a normal girl, this girl had green skin, dark purple eyes that had no white or iris, and antannae. She, for lack of any better word was an alien.

Keef was whimpering in absolute fear, his only hope for living past the night was that this alien girl decided to spare him and leave him alone in the forest. "You have two choices" the girl stated clearly as she pressed the gun hard into his forehead. Choices are never a good sign, "you can either A. help me do what I want, or B. refuse, and be shot." she stated calmly.

Keefs mind raced, This girl was an alien...he still couldn't get past that. Here he was in the presence of extraterrestrial life...as if his life wasn't already messed up, and on top of all that he was now threatened with death, "I'll do anything you want" he said in fear and desparation.

"Good..." the girl said sweetly, pulling the gun back from his head, "now get up." she said as she grabbed him by the hand pulling him up forcefully.

"what do you need me to help with?" he asked as the alien girl placed the gun somewhere out of his sight

"I want to kill the abomination of my home world" she said gritting her teeth that shown zipper-like in the moon light

"wh-who" Keef said shakily as he watched the girls robot walk up beside them

the girl told him " I want to kill Zim"

"Zim!" Keef choked out "but...he's my friend" he was lying, he hadn't had any contact with Zim in years.

"NO!" she yelled "Zim is walking destruction and anyone who becomes involved with him shall surely fall into a world of misery!"

Keef eyes went wide, he became deadly silent silent.

"Truely, if you've known him you'd notice a fall out with good karma" she said as though seeing the memories of pain flash through his eyes.

then, at that momemt in his head, from those very words, something clicked

everything in Keefs life

his eyes,

the therapy,

his dad,

his mom,

...his life...

all of it had gone horrible after Zim had offered him his friendship on that faithful day many years ago.

Zim had ruined his life with out reasonable cause.

He shouldn't be allowed to do it to anyone else.

This feeling...overwelming sadness...no...Excruciating rage.

Zim had to die.

Keef looked into the eyes of his new acquaintance " I'll help you kill him."

The girl smiled "good" the girl took his hand and shook "my name is Tak, pleased to make your acquaintance"

"K-Keef" he introduced himself, his mind shocked at what he just agreed to do

"You are going to be my liason" Tak announced "anything I need to know you will tell me, is that clear?" she asked eying him curiously

"Y-yes" Keef said nervously

"Goood" Tak said with a near sickeningly sweet tone "do you have a dwelling?"

Dwelling was another word for home, Keef reminded himself subconciously "sorta.." he lived in an abandoned shack that he was lucky enough to find still had electricity and running water.

"Take me to it" Tak demanded.

The house itself looked very small, the windows were boarded up which made ventilation of the house very difficult, the door had creaked open loadly "please ignore the messiness" Keef said as they walked into the empty house past the sign with the house adress 777, keef was still a bit nervous about helping an alien "I don't normally have guests" the inside looked less disgusting, but a layer of dust coated most of everything in the room and a keen eye could see a couple the few cockroaches running about in the dark spots in the main living room.

"how long have you lived here?" Tak asked evaluating the inside of the structure.

"about a month" keef said shutting the door and locking it, something the previous owner (luckily) did not do when he left.

"and it's safe to inhabit, right" Tak said surveying a few of the holes in the roof that let in the moonlight from outside

"the only thing I really know about this house is the previous owner was somewhat of an artist type" keef paused for a moment trying to recall a few things he found out when exploring the house "I think he may have also had a few psychological issues"

"you humans tend to always have individual issues, don't you?" Tak said tonelesly walking through the house surveying all that she could find

"I suppose" Keef walked fast to keep up with her "though I think this guy might have had more..." Keef thought for the apropriate word "antisocial issues" recalling the particularaly grizzly sights he'd found while down in the basement, as they walked into the kitchen room of the old shack "I come here when I need to sleep mostly" he said as he eyed the boards the were nailed up to the door leading to the basement "only place I got at the moment".

There was an extended pause of silence interupted on by the very quiet grumbling of Keefs stomach

"Are you hungry?" Tak asked, staring at Keef oddly her sight lined towards his torso.

Keef put a hand over his stomach "a little" another louder stomach grumble proved that 'a little' was an understatement

"well I beleive it's time to eat" Tak said looking at Keef "where is the closest fast food place?"

"I-I don't have any money" keef said stammering, Then out of no where Keef was knocked off balance before falling on his rear-end by the familiar cat

"There you are MIMI," Tak said to the Cat as she kneeled down to get eye level with MIMI "did you get what I asked for?"

MIMI's disguise flickered away to her Normal robot form as she saluted, five Bills of money, a one dollar bill, a five , a ten, and so on

Tak took the money presented to her "thank you MIMI" she patted the robot on the head before standing back and pulling a device from out of the device on her back.

"Whats that?" keef said

"this is a curency duplicator" Tak explained sliding a five dollar bill into a slot on the device, a moment later several five dollars bills spat back out into her hand "let's go to eat, then we will go find Zim"

They went to crazy taco," so uhm...how are you gonna...you know, blend in" keef asked akwardly as they sat down at restraunt booth, he asked the question mostly to break the silence between them, Tak had taken on a human disguise that was well...it was very attractive. Tak had taken on an appearance that had a very casual elegance to it, blue hair framed her face very nicely, her face had a very human but very intimidating look, in appearance she was a girl who you could talk to, but you had to give yourself one mean pep talk to do so.

"I already have a cover" Tak interrupted Keefs thought as she took a bite from her burrito "perhaps you've heard of the Mega Weenie corporation?"

Keef thought back to several years ago " I recall" he paused " the news said thar the founder died and that the company folded in on itself" Keef mentioned akwardly somewhat afraid of how Tak would respond.

Tak gave a look of slight distress, appearing to be in extreme thought for several seconds before returning to a more normal look "well then, I suppose I'll need find a better cover for myself when I can."

Another moment of silence occured "so...uhm how did you mange to uhm" Keef paused Gesturing with his hand at Tak's disguise.

"It's a holographic image projector" Tak answered "allows me to look like anyone I want" she paused for a second " I can change my looks if you'd like.." she calmly stated.

"N-no-no...uhm no I'm fine with that look...uhm, I like it" Keef stammered his face red from embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head, "So, why exactly do you want to kill Zim?"

Tak inhaled a moment, she knew that question was going to come up "Several year's ago I was supposed to take a test" she started "it's essentially my species form of an employment evaluation exam, before I got ready to leave to take the test Zim caused a large energy black out, and cause a large pillar to fall keeping me stuck in my appartment." Tak paused a little try to keep herself calm, her voice had been slowly elevating with anger "and so that meant I couldn't attend the test, so I was assigned as a janitor on a junkyard planet,"

"Ouch." Keef said emphatically.

" It took me several years, but I built a ship, and a robot, and made way to find Zim, to get rid of him" Tak continued her voice pressing much empahsis when ever she said Zim's name "I found out that ZIM was the reason for my misfortune, I found out that ZIM Cause the black out, and that ZIM caused me to miss the test, and worst of all" she screamed out the next offense "HE WAS A DEFECTIVE!" She stood up, slamming her fist down on the table, her breathing heavy, fast, and angry. She looked around, people were staring at her, She sat back down trying to calm herself taking a moment to recompose herself, " I failed my original plan that was originally showing Zim how easily I could take over his planet, however it failed and I ended up stuck in space, floating for several million miles. I managed to find my way back to our leaders, they subsequently banished me, telling me I was a defective and a failure for not being able to kill such a pathetic irken such as Zim, they sent me off to die in my ship with very minimal fuel, but I did find a refueling station" she said finishing her story " and I came back here, I'm banished, but I won't rest until I kill Zim."

about fifteen minutes passed and they had now managed to get the food they ordered and were eating, most of the people in the restraunt had now left as it had gotten close to closing time "tell me about yourself" Tak said.

"M-me?" Keef asked.

"yes, I told you about me" Tak stated "now you tell me about you."

"uhm, well" Keef started off, he held his hand behind his head "well, uh, I met Zim back in the fifth grade, he said he wanted a best friend" Keef was looking around the building nervously " I was never really had too many friends, so I took the oportunity, I was kinda different back then" he closed his eyes a bit to get a better grip on the memory " I guess Zim thought I was a bit of a nuisance, but I kinda didn't know how to take a hint, he lead me up a building and I tripped" Keef held his head tight the memories getting more vivid "when I woke up...I was in the hospital" his voice shook a little "m-my eyes, my eyes were gone! I was freaking out, It was dark, I was screaming, but they sedated me, they kept giving me new eyes" Keef was shaking now " but they kept falling out" keef stopped trying to get a hold of himself.

Tak had a concerned look as the boy infront of her started breathing hard, she grabbed at his hand trying to calm him down, he slowed down now " then..they found me eyes that worked, gave me therapy and fed me meds to keep me normal for a year or so" Keef calmed down, his hand squeezing Taks gently, his eyes open slowly " a-and then..they let me leave."

" you seem like you've had a rough life" Tak said quietly sympathy in her voice

"and then I got home..." he trailed off remembering what him and his mother saw. "I don't want to talk about that" he said quietly.

"that's perfectly fine" Tak said " some things are best not shared" she said some of her own bad memories coming to mind before going away again, Tak Moved back her hand leaving Keef's as she pushed her food away before standing up,"let's go take care of Zim."

They stood before the tall green house, it was big. "How are we going to do this?" Keef asked nervously as the stood just outside the fence.

"You're going to distract him" Tak said as she pressed a button on the implant on her forehead hidden by the disguise "I'll do most of the work, so don't worry too much" Tak finished talking before her body became invisible.

"O-o-okay" Keef said as he looked at the house, he took a deep breath as he started walking up the path leading to the door, he felt himself being watched, he was slightly aware of the larger than normal sized lawn gnomes watching him as he approached the door, he took one more deep breath before knocking at the door.

Minutes passed before a click came from the door "WHO DISTURBS ZIM AT THIS-oh." Zim trailed off a bit "Keef...what the hell do you want?" he said his voice quieted down a bit.

Keef's mind raced he hadn't thought of an excuse,"uhm, yeah, Zim, I ran into a bit of a problem, and I was wondering if I could stay over here for the night?"

Zim looked at Keef, as though running an inspection on him in case he was up to some sort of trick "Sure, but only tonight" Zim stated "Zim's parent's are away and they'd probably freak if they knew I had a guest here" Zim opened the door the rest of the way in allowing Keef entrance

Keef knew Zim was lying, he probably didn't have parent's, he didn't think he had parents. He worried in his mind hoping Tak managed to get inside, "you can sleep on the couch" Zim pointed to the sofa before walking off "try not to be noisy or anything"

Keef looked around the room, what was taking Tak so long, he sat down on the couch trying not to bring much attention to himself "thanks Zim" he sat there in silence for a while wondering what was going to happen, suddenly there was a loud Scream.

Keef ran to the kitchen to find Zim knocked on the floor as Tak Sat over him, punching his head in. "This! is! for! Ruining! Our lives!" Tak yelled punching harder each time Zims face starting to bleed as Tak's fist began to get covered by blue splatters of blood. She kept punching, the noise started as thwacking sound and as the screaming and shrieking got quieter it started changing into a squishing squick noise, Keef gagged as the pungent odor of irken blood began filling the room, he let out a yelp of disgust as one of Zim's eye rolled out of his head and stopped at his foot.

Tak stood up from the disgusting mess, her hand now blue all over, bits of the blue blood stuck to her face as her disguise flickered off. "That almost makes him dead" She said turning the corpse over onto it's front

"You mean he's not dead all the way?" Keef said completly disgusted at the Sight of Zim's busted open face, blood streaming all over the floor, bits of brain matter showing, a nearly inaudible groan came from what was left of his mouth.

"this is keeping him alive" Tak stated pointing down at the back pack like device Zim always had on his back " his pak is gonna keep him alive so long as it's attached"

Keef nearly puked up his burrito "y-you mean-"

"Try not to think about it too much." Tak said as she placed her foot down on zim's lower back, pulling, the pak coming off with a loud wet ripping noise "you look like you're gonna puke enough as it is" she said the pak shuddering as she held it like one would hold a small animal " last thing I want is the smell of human bile mixing with that of irken brain gunk"

"what are we gonna do about that?" Keef asked pointing at the pak.

"This" she said pulling what looked like a small disk shaped magnet and placing it against the pak, a loud metallic whine pierced out from the pak before slowly dying down again "there, now the Galaxy is rid of Zim". And for a few seconds both teens were silent, Keef having no idea what to say while a freshly dead corpse lay face first on the floor.

"Master?"

I present something new for you guys to chew on, I found this pairing grew on me as I read the story "of food and drink" (that story is far more light hearted than what this is) something inside me made me enjoy the fic for reason I still don't totally comprehend. But alas, No one has done anything with this particular pairing, just about three fics and that's all, which is rather sad. So I made something of my own :D Yes, there will be a bit more angst-ish type stuff in the next chapter, but expect the over all darkness to drop down for the middle-ish part of the plot after chapter 2, I'm not gonna give everything away, but I'm just gonna say This should be quite a fun story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do like how well this chapter wrote out, when you get to the end just know that the perspective has shifted for that brief moment and will probably do that whenever it goes to that character.

Ch.2

"Master?"

Gir ran in and knelt infront of Zim's body "Master! Master, wake up!" Both Teenagers' didn't expect this. Zim's loyal sidekick, Gir, was shaking at his shoulders, completely oblivious to the ungodly amount of physical damage present on Zim's face "Master, please wake up" he turned to Keef and Tak "what did you do to master?" his voice a wash with sadness and concern at the sight of seeing Zim's body, he removed the hood of his disguise, his face full of fear and growing sadness "what did you do?" he repeated his voice now more scared

The teenager's looked at each other with puzzlement, they were not prepared for this, Keef remembered Gir, the green little dog that always followed Zim, he liked bacon. "Z-Zim did something really bad."

"What did master do?" Gir asked his voice shaking as if he were sobbing

Tak realized what Keef was trying to do, she walked up and knelt down to the sad robot " he did really bad things to good people"

"L-like big headed kid?" Gir asked referring to Dib

"Yes, just like him" Tak said

"Wh-what's gonna happen to him?" Gir asked sniffling

"We'll put him in a safe place, where you can visit him if you want." Tak said

"C-can I stay with you" Gir asked really quiet.

"Of course you can" Tak said with a small smile, she didn't have much of a grudge for the little robot now that his master was dead as a door nail.

Gir's face immediately lit up "Yay!" he yelled " I'm-a go make biscuits!" he shouted before running off

"...O-Kay" Tak said "weird..thing"

Keef walked up beside Tak "He was talking about Dib when he talked about a big headed kid" Keef said, he was still a bit rattled after almost puking "Dib's gonna notice Zim's disappearance, that might become a slight problem"

Tak pondered that "Will just have to have him taken care of then."

Keef instantly knew what she meant "We can't!" he freaked out "his dad's one of the most renowned men in the world, if his son got murdered they'd find out who'd done it instantly" Keef said half not wanting to get arrested, half not wanting to have to smell dead human later that night.

" He won't be murdered" Tak stated confidently "He'll die of heart failure" Keef was confused, Tak signaled him to follow her as she pulled out a small spider like robot, from a pouch on her belt "this'll poison him and cause his heart to stop, once it's done it will climb its way into a nearby water source and disintegrate" she said to him opening the door as she pressed a button on it, Mimi immediately sped in front of Tak "Take this to the Dib-human's place" she instructed " make sure he doesn't see you, and that it only poisons him." and with that Mimi saluted, and zipped away.

The room was instantly silent after that, the only noises made was the clanging around of Gir in the kitchen, Keef was getting less worried "is...Is that it?"

"Not completely" Tak said

The catacombs of Zim's base were a swirling labyrinth of red and purple, the eerie quietness of the base was only amplified as the sounds of dripping noises amongst the pipe works echoed through the endless corridors. Keef and Tak were now in a small room, even though he was less worried Keef was still nervous, a tightness in his chest as slight paranoia crept into him as he feared for the future. The room itself was virtually empty save for a small chair and table in the center of it, on the wall facing said table and chair was a medium sized monitor. "this is where we'll keep him" Tak said positioning Zim's lifeless body in the chair, the corpse slumping off to the side as Tak pressed the arms into place, the slumped position along with the general disfigurement and gore shown on his face made it appear as the beginnings of a gruesome type of haunted house.

"Why can't we bury the body, or burn it?" Keef asked still very quiet.

"To much evidence" Tak replied instantly "plus the body will regenerate."

Keef was confused "regenerate?"

" The Irken body has a remarkable healing factor, it's so they can be used for more than one pak if need" Tak stated "it can heal back from almost anything so long as the spooch is in tact, the body will heal up completely in about a month I assume"

Keef was half comprehending it "Spooch?"

"The main body organ" Tak explained "keeps our bodies regulated."

"What about that?" Keef pointed to where Zim's pak rested down on the table.

"That is the pak, and it is indestructable." Tak said, "That magnet has only frozen it, remove it and the pak would try to reconnect with the body "the only actaully way to destroy it would to take it to a control brain, however with me being banished that would be a rather difficult task."

"I see..." Keef said staring at the device, running the fact that it was what essentially held the 'soul' of the person who had destroyed his life. "He's still dead, right?"

"As close as can be" Tak said making one last observation of Zim's final resting place. "let's get back upstairs"

The entire house was now very quiet as Keef sat on the sofa. Surprisingly he had mentally calmed down rather quickly after everything had quieted down. He stared at the television surveying the area around it, he'd just gotten back from the bathroom after one last fit of vomiting, damn the smell of irken guts."This house is ours!" Tak announce as she walked into the room, startling him just a bit.

Keef was confused "What do you mean?"

"We're going to live here now" Tak stated confidently "We're going to want to go bring whatever stuff of yours was in that little shack" It was the use of the word 'we' that was confusing to Keef. Zim was dead. And so was Dib. Nobody was going miss either of them. All potential loose strings were taken care of, right? So why did Tak still want him around.

"W-why are you helping me?" Keef asked his stomach was still sensitive, Keef was keeping his sentences short for fear that he might barf at any given minute.

"I'm banished, don't you remember?" Tak said looking down at him "and like I said when I found you; you are my liaison from here out, anything I want to know you will explain to me, you are to help me blend in as much as I can" Tak paused for a moment "I suppose for all practical and aesthetic purposes you're what your people would call my boyfriend" she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off the couch up towards her, their bodies now inches apart, her eyes looking straight into his. "And I can't let my boyfriend live in a shack." Tak pulled Keef out towards the center of the room as slow piano and violin music began playing.

"W-what are we doing?" Keef asked stammering, his heart pounding from how close he was to Tak.

"Dancing of course." Tak said as she began to guide Keef along with the music " back on my planet they would hold formal dances to celebrate and remember victories, this is what we're doing" she said "celebrating the death of Zim, and remembering the lives ruined and lost because of him."

If anyone were to be looking in on them, it would be a very odd sight; the two of them dancing in the middle of the room, their clothes still stained with blood (Keefs clothes a tad less) Keef akwardly moving along with Tak trying not to trip. There was a light tingle in Keefs hands as they moved slowly together to the music, he closed his eyes, and for a moment, things felt normal.

Sunshine. That's exactly the first thing Keef noticed when he woke up. It was obscenely bright in the living room. Why was he here again? Oh, memories from the previous night poured back into his head. Being in the forest, checking out a space ship wreck, getting tackled by the alien who owned it and then getting pulled into assisting the murder of the black sheep of that alien girls planet. Ow! Migraine. Keef rubbed his fingers into his temples; He doubted that Zim had ever bought aspirin. More memories came through, he remembered dancing, yeah, Tak danced with him before they decided it was time to sleep. Keef had been too bashful to sleep in the bedroom with Tak, that and Keef also wanted a sleeping spot close to the kitchen toilet (man that sounded really weird), so he opted to stay in the living room and sleep there. Dragging his feet across the floor Keef began rummaging through cabinets of endless snack foods, another sting of migraine resulted in Keef holding his temple once more. Slouching over with the bridge of his nose held in firmly between his thumb and index finger, he felt a hand on his shoulder "hold still." Tak's voice whispered quietly to him, he felt a cold cotton like pad press against the back of his neck. There was a slight tingle and then his migraine was gone, Tak's hand left his shoulder allowing for him to turn around.

"What was that?" Keef asked feeling at the back of his neck

"Something of a cure-all" Tak stated "It's my planet's version of what you'd call aspirin." Keef took notice that she wasn't disguised, he observed how she looked in the light, a lot better than he remembered from last night, though he'd only seen her like this for a few minutes; Her skin was lighter green than what Zim's looked like. "Well..." Tak noticed Keef's staring as her disguise flickered back on. "We should get going, need to bring your stuff over from that shack."

Keef mentally shook his head "Uhm...right" he blinked a few times more "let's do that"

Upon arrival to the shack, there was slight cause for alarm. The door was opened "Did we leave the door open?" Keef asked to Tak as they walked in the house slowly, the acquired creepiness heightened by an unpunctuated silence.

"I think we did" Tak said, although she was also slightly alarmed "how much stuff do you have in this place again?"

"Mostly clothes...and an mp3 player" Keef said, the tightness in his chest reasserting itself "they're all mostly in the kitchen."

"well" Tak started, the silence reminded her of the confines of the escape pod "we should probably go to the kitchen then." Something felt different about the shack now, it felt, occupied. It was as though something was watching them, as if the walls were watching them. Keef and Tak said nothing as they walked through the house towards the back kitchen.

Keef broke the silence as he entered the kitchen first, his head turned towards Tak "I kept them mostly in the sink, there wasn't really a bedroom here to use." His voice was quiet, something inside him made him take that volume, as though he were subconsciously afraid of disturbing someone. He turned to find his clothes in the spot he'd left them, part of him let out a quiet sigh of relief, all this suspense was way too much for him. Keef picked up most of his clothes, putting them in a bag they'd brought for them while he pocketed his mp3 player

"Wasn't this door barricaded?" Tak asked standing at the now opened door to the basement, staring into the darkness at the bottom.

Keef's eyes suddenly went wide, his stomach tight as a fist. He unwillingly let out a slight whimper of fear. Standing straight up, spinning around to see that yes, the door was indeed Standing wide open the now very easily noticeable boards of wood littered over the floor around the door. Keef stiffly looked into the doorway, his heart beating like a drum in a death metal band. Then. He heard something, humming. "We need to go" Keef said "Right now!" his voice volume jumped up

"What?" Tak asked alarmed by the human's sudden loudness.

"Who's up there?" A voice called up from the bottom of the stairs. The boards started creaking loudly as someone began walking up really fast, a slight shine showing from the darkness

"Start running!" Keef screamed, both teens began sprinting through the house, they ran out the house slamming the door behind them as they dashed off, not wanting to meet the person in the house. not stopping till they made sure they weren't being followed

"What-What- What the hell was that?" Tak asked out of breath

"I-I didn't think he'd be there" Keef was gasping right along with her, clutching his stomach.

"Who?" she said finally getting enough air back to her lungs.

"That house belonged to a serial killer or something" Keef said finally breathing normally "His basement's like, littered with skeletons and stuff"

"And this isn't the first time you've seen him"

"N-no" Keef said "I've never actually seen him before, but he's never shown up in the three months I've been living there"

Tak was fully recover "Next time we go to a place like that, _please_, tell me if we're at risk of running into one of this planet's complete psycho's" Tak instructed with complete seriousness "now, let's go" Keef nodded as they checked behind their selves one last time before leaving to return back to the base.

"Hey, check this out!" Tak said as Keef walked out from the kitchen, it was a news report.

The middle aged new's anchor was reading. "Tragedy struck today, as local teen, Dib Membrane was found dead this morning, one might remember him as one of the towns more eccentric citizens. The son of renowned scientist Robert Membrane was found appearing to have passed away while sleeping last night, there were no histories of any health issues. Dib was 17. A public funeral will be held this wednesday at three-thirty."

Both Teens watched the TV; Keef didn't know what to say "Do you wanna go to that? Tak asked him

"I'm...not sure."Keef said sliding down in his seat "If you want to, I suppose"

"Then we'll go" Tak said, Keef nodded,he looked stiff "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Keef said putting a hand to his face to massage his forehead "The last 36 hours have just been, really stressful, I suppose" he leaned to the side, laying down on the free space on the couch "just need a full nights rest is all" he said closing his eyes, thinking bout falling to sleep right there.

Tak looked at Keef, he did truly look exhausted "Come sleep with me."

Keef's eye snapped open as he shot back up off the sofa "Uhh, I-I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, uhm, ah, I mean I still don't entirely know you that well and-"

And then he was lying in bed, Tak only half a foot away from him, completely asleep as far as he knew. He however was having extreme difficulty sleeping, as cliche as it sounds he'd never slept with anyone, dave maybe his mother when he was very young, though as far as he knew she didn't count. Keef's only thought was to stare at the wall facing the side opposite of, he didn't know what his hormones were capable of, afraid of possibly doing something in his sleep, he did not dare move. His heart was pounding in his chest, his chest tense with that same uneasy feeling he'd grown accustomed to, suddenly he felt movement on the bed. "Urp!" Keef gulped as he suddenly felt Tak's body move up against his, she wasn't doing this on purpose, he rationalized; warmth that's all it. He continued holding still, his breath held hard in his throat, he tried to remain tense, but the insistent coolness of Tak's skin up against him had this odd calming effect, he felt his eyelids grow heavier with each breath he took calming down, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong

ba-dunk

"Yaaay" Gir cheered, he just scored against Mimi in pong.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong

ba-dunk.

"Awww" Mimi just scored against him. This was fun though Zim never did play pong with him, it was really nice to have someone to play with who wasn't a computer, the computer cheated, and that's not nice.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong

Ka-Pong.

"Yaaaay" Gir cheered again! and smiled at Mimi, she smiled back, or atleast she looked like she did, she didn't have a mouth, but she was nice. He knew he'd met her before, back then she wasn't as nice, but things were different now, and that was good.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong.

Ka-Pong

Ka-Pong.

Pong was fun


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Keef was hardly ever noticed in skool, and Tak wasn't registered in yet, so the option was chosen to skip skool for the first three days of the following week, only to start going again after the day of Dib's funeral. It was wednesday, and the first three hours of the day were spent in a local store buying clothes.

"What do you think of this one?" Tak asked displaying herself in a slender looking black dress

"It looks okay" Keef said, sitting in a chair placed outside the fitting rooms

"It needs to be more than okay." she said walking back into the booth.

"You do know most people are just going to be wearing all black right?" Keef asked, pretty much stating an obvious fact. In fact Keef had actually pretty much put together his ensemble much faster than she had, opting for a simple black blazer jacket over a black t-shirt set with black slacks, Generic was a word to describe it. Infact the only thing that made it look non-generic was a black fedorah that Tak had forced onto his head 'you should look more distinguishable from all the rest of those blobs out there" her words echoed as he recalled the moment from a few minutes ago. The past two days had been a rather interesting sort, he'd gotten used to the sight of Tak in her natural form (without the disguise) He'd found the feature that demanded attention the most were her eyes, irisless purple orbs that felt as though they were looking right into him and that every one of his thoughts were detectable with just one look.

"How about this one?" She came out with a more interesting looking dress that had a slit up the side toward the waist.

"I-I think that might be a bit too much for a funeral"

"hmm, fine." Tak once more retreated to the room, that got a decent reaction from him. a few more minutes Tak returned with a dress that looked very nice, black with a white stripe accross the chest, went to about the knee, paired with black stocking and high heels and it worked.

Keef had no way to form words. "uhm, ahh...that's.."

"I'll take that as a yes." Tak said with a comfortable grin. and with that walked back into the fitting room and returned in her regular clothes. "Let's get moving then" she said "Time's catching up."

One hour later. Or more roughly one and one half hour later (the priest had been late) They were hidden amongst the crowd. Everyone was gathered on a small patch of land, not unlike any other, set far away from the road. All were huddled around a medium sized gravestone with the family name 'Membrane.' The gravesite was quiet, and the unspoken presence of the dead was all around. Cloudiness added to the atmosphere as everyone stood, a near one hundred people; Teachers, Schoolmates, and family had gathered here to pay their respects to this one boy. Professor Membrane stood next to his daughter, Gaz; the two whome seemed to have the least concern for the boy, were now standing, quietly, solemnly, in mourning. Some were crying, most were very quiet, for deep down none of them could muster up the will to say what the majority were thinking. 'It was too soon.'

And as over said as it is. It was too soon.

Dib's father was as silent as the rest, as the casket was slowly hoisted down into the ground, not further than three feet lay the gravesite of his wife, Dib's mother; Ramona Membrane. She too had mysteriously died, it was fifteen years ago, yet to the professor it had felt like an enternity.

The feeling was felt in Both Keef and Tak as they watched this gathering for the young man, they both felt it slightly ironic (or atleast Tak felt it to be ironic) that they were attending a funeral for a person that they shamelessly murdered for the sake of cutting loose strings. Keef felt bits of lingering guilt with the constant stress in his chest, as well as tiny traces of anger knowing that some of these people were not truly respectful of this event, and were just using it as a means to get out of school. He felt it in his throat first, then his eyes, trembling now as he began crying. Everything from the past week had just welled up and was working it's way out. he quietly sobbed there; just like those who were crying for Dib. He cried over everything that had happened.

Tak was very quiet, Keef had started crying, something she had not expected. Though she felt that he would have a slight emotional break down, alot had happened to this human, more than what would account for multiple humans, it was bound to occur eventually (though it could have been a bit easier to help with had it been back at the base.) Tak moved close to Keef's side to grab his hand, she's remembered reading during the first time she was here that most humans needed contact in time of emotional need. And so Tak held onto Keef's hands as they stood for the remainder of the funeral, the gesture a sort of unspoken 'everything's gonna be okay' type of thing.

Back in the base. It was quiet, just as it had been the last few days. There hadn't been much talk in the past few days, talking lightly over TV, food (Tak could only eat certain types of food) and one trip to the mall. Now They were both home from the funeral and changed back into normal clothing, two hours had passed. Keef was drinking an energy drink, he felt more relaxed now. Something about crying helped him calm down. He walked down to the lower area of the base, he wanted to find Tak. A few minutes later he found her, Sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, reading a book.

"Uhm, hey" Keef said

"Hello" Tak said whilst reading

"I was, wanting to appologise for the crying thing earlier at the funeral" he said sitting down beside her

"There's nothing to appologise for" she replied, still looking at the book. "You've experienced a lot of emotionally traumatic events in the past, to be honest I'm partly amazed you never broke down earlier than that."

"uhm, thanks, I think" Keef said "I still want to say sorry though"

"Like I said before" She said closing her book with a bookmark "It's perfectly fine, those emotions are natural for you humans"

Keef pulled his legs up into his arms "Do..Irkens have emotions like humans?"

"Well of course, all beings have emotions" she said waving a hand into the air "Though Irkens have our Paks to regulate them."

Keef looked at her pak "how much do they effect your emotions?"

"Depends on our will, if an irken's of a particularly strong will they can feel whatever emotions they want." She explained gesturing around with her hand in no particular fashion "Anymore questions?"

"uhm, how old are you exactly?" Keef had been wondering this for a while

"In earth year? Several hundred." Tak answered, kinda suprising Keef at the lack of a definate number "But in my planets years it balances out to about eighteen years"

"You're older than me." Keef said a small smile starting to show "I mean..In my years anyway"

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, I turn eighteen in a couple months though."

"ah, anymore questions?"

...A gurgle from Keef's stomach stopped any questions."Uhm, Wanna go upstairs and get some food?"

A light chuckle was the response. "Sure."

Apparently. Gir developed an ability to make actual food that didn't involve non-hazardous inedibles (ie, soap) in it, and apparently even more so was that he had decided to make taco's Just about the time Keef went down to see Tak, Gir got some help from Mimi, They'd been playing together since the day They showed up, Gir liked the company, Mimi was actually very nice.

Keef and Tak walked into the kitchen, suprised by the heavy spicy meat smell that filled the room. "Who want's Taco's!" Gir yelled with the biggest most freakishly adorable smile ever, Both him and Mimi were wearing chef hat's while holding matching spatula's.

And so taco's were had (neither of them could turn down a readily prepared meal, or think of anything else to have for that matter) and they were greatly enjoyed.

"Where'd you learn to cook these Gir?" Tak ask the robot

"Master and a book showed me" Gir said happily shoving a whole taco into his mouth

"I see" She replied "They're really good"

"Agreed" Keef said ravenously eating the taco he was having "better than Crazy Taco even" he couldn't quite remember when he'd had a homecooked meal last

"Do slow down, I don't want you choking" Tak warned "last thing I need is a third dead person."

Keef heeded the warning, slowling down his eating "it's so good" he said excitedly

Tak laughed a bit more at the human. The tense feelings that had been lingering had dissipated, for the most part anyhow.

In another few minutes all the taco's were eaten and now both teenagers were laying on the big green couch in the living room as some form of mindless television broke the silence. "So...good" Keef groaned

"Those human mexicans know a thing about food" Tak said propped up against Keef on the couch. "Gir you're our official cook" she declared to Gir who sat on the floor watching tv

"Yaaay!" He threw his arms up happily! "I'ma doing a little dance!" he said as he did a hoppy dance pulling Mimi into it with him.

"Can't move...too..full" Keef groaned some more, his conciousness declining, he turned slowly to see that Tak had fallen asleep against him, not much sooner Keef closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Maybe he could get used to this.

"So...You're sure about this?"

"Of course, it's not the first time I've had to attend you human school's y'know"

Keef swallowed "well, okay. I'll see you at lunch then."

They walked through the doors of the high school parting in opposite directions, Keef didn't know what to expect today.

Tak Walked into the office to register. Approaching the desk she noticed the red haired secretary tapping away at the computer mindlessly chewing a piece of gum, "I'm here to register" She said to the women who didn't seem to pay attention "Excuse me" the woman turned towards her, her expression not even shifting a fragment of an inch. "I'm here to register" Tak repeated her early statement. The secretary pushed her chair backwards rolling towards a file cabinet, seconds later she'd placed several pieces of paper for Tak to fill out, no words exchange in the transaction. Minutes later Tak had filled out the papers and returned them to the secretary, several more minutes later a schedule was printed out for her and she was on her way to her first class.

First period was science class, taught by Mr. Sack; a tall, gangly, pimply, bespectacled, pale excuse of a male, a first year teacher who'd only began his teaching carreer with in the current year. A perfectly respectable individual, and being a respectable person meant that the student's, didn't take him seriously at all. It was partially justified in that Mr. Sack had yet mastered the translation of speaking like a fully educated teacher into the dumbed down speach of still learning, self absorbed teenagers, secondly; his last name was Sack and everyone thought that was hilarious.

And so Tak entered a class full of talking, gossiping, juvenile teenager's, the sight of paper airplanes and paper balls zooming through the air the first noticeable thing to her. She looked around observing the room, her hand shot up in front of her hand catching a wad of paper thrown in her direction, She immediatly turned shooting a death glare to the browned hair glasses wearing nerd that chucked it at her. The class suddenly silenced as though in the presence of pure evil, each one looking at her. She Walked up to the desk handing her paper's to Mr. Sack, the teacher adjusted his glasses as he investigated the paper "Ms. Dervain..." he trailed off "Welcome to the school, please pick an empty seat anywhere you can find." he said gesturing to the gridded arrangement of the desks. Tak nodded walking away to a seat placed in the far right row of the room, the second middle desk of that row. sitting in the seat of the row next to her was a grill with purple hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, her lips curled into a smirk giving a slight view of the braces inside them, she was looking right at Tak, it was a look one would akin to that of a cat sizing up a new addition to it's pack; to this girl Tak was some one of interest, someone to keep an eye on. It wasn't mere moments before the room broke back into the chaos that it was before she had entered

"You seem familiar to me" The purple haired girl leaned over, her voice containing a slight slur, a side effect from the braces

"I attended elementary school here" Tak said, not looking up. She was writing things down with in a small notebook

"Omigod! are you Tak?" the girl half yelled, the sound of realisation rang through her voice "It's been so long, where have you been?"

"Away, my family needed time to themselves." Tak replied flatly, disinterest in the conversation obvious to anyone but the girl talking to her

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Gretchen" She introduced herself "we didn't hang out much, but I remember you so well!"

Tak's eye shifted to look at her for a moment "oh yes, you were the girl who sat on the swing in the playground crying a puddle over me talking with the membrane boy"

Gretchen shifted uncomfortably at the sour memory "yeah, you know... I was dating him before he died."

Tak turned to her "I'm sorry..for the loss" She didn't know exactly how to respond " Sorry about that, I've just been having a rough week"

"It's okay, you didn't know" she said, the perk of her voice returned "so, you wanna be friends?"

"...Sure" Tak knew this would be helpful for blening in, she was also fairly releived that the Dib subject had been danced over quickly

"okay!" She suddenly pulled out a big thickly bound yearbook slamming it over Tak's notebook. Turning the pages quickly showing pictures of everyone important, Tak's brain ran off, getting lost in all the rapid fire information of who to avoid, who to know, not-really-secret-secret-hideaways, the sports teams, clubs. She didn't need orrientation, all of the knowledge she'd ever need had been hyperinjected into her skull at lightspeed.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" Gretchen asked, knocking Tak out of her information induced brain overload.

"Huh" Tak took a second to comprehend what was asked "oh yes."

"Who is he?" she asked curiously.

"Keef" Tak said with no trouble at all.

"...Keef?" Gretchen asked with a hint of confusion.

"Yes..." Tak answered "there something wrong about that?"

Gretchen shook her head realising what her tone had inflected "No, no, it's just" she paused again looking to make sure no one was overhearing the conversation "He's the most unpopular kid in school, I mean even half the nerd pick on him."

"Well I've not seen anything wrong with him" she replied

"I'm not saying that there is...it's just" gretchen paused one more time "He's unpopular"

"and how exactly is that bad?" Tak raised an eyebrow.

"you could end up with a bad rep if anyone see's you with him"

"Who says I'm worried about my reputation?"

"Nobody...but everybody" Gretchen continued "Reputation is everything here." The school bell suddenly rang cutting the conversation short. "well...I'll see you later" she said before running off with her giant yearbook.

four periods went by before Tak found Keef rummaging through a locker in the corner of a hallway "You're fellow teenager's are the shallowest form of life I've ever seen just short of my own species" the images of all the jocks, preps and cheerleader's that had paraded around like they were better than everyone fresh in her memories.

"I'd have thought you'd picked up on that already" Keef said quietly, not saying it like it were a quip but just as a statment.

"I'd known prior, but I'd had no idea it was this rediculous" She said before pondering "What's your next class?"

"I have lunch" he said shutting his locker

"Me too" she had an idea "let's go" she said grabbing hold of his hand

Keef went rigid as he was pulled down the hallway,his entire arm tingling up and down. "What are you doing?" he said nervously

"I want people to see this" She said with complete confidence. Slowly the roar of the students in the hallway went quiet at the site. Was that Keef? holding hands. With a girl? Whispers rocketed through the students, producing instant rumors trying to explain the site as they all watched the odd couple make there way down the hallway towards the cafeteria, Keef felt extreme discomfort from all the stares all eyes on him and Tak as they entered the noisy cafeteria, as they entered the large room Tak's hand parted from his leaving him with an odd feeling of dissapointment.

Moments later Both of them eating at a small table alone with a tray of poorly prepared, only half edible lunch food. Tak ate from a package of potato chips while Keef picked at a pile of cold sphaghetti with only half cooked meatball. "so why aren't you eating any of the food?"

"Irken Biology doesn't agree with human food" Tak explained "Same goes with most liquids."

"Oh I see...well what can you-" WHAM!

Keef's entire face had suddenly been slammed into his sphagetti by a large teen with bulging eyes "Hello Kiki" the teen greeted him using the pet name for him, holding his head down as he tried pulling his head of gasping for air.

"Bloody hell?" Tak exclaimed "What was that for?"

"He's in my spot" The boy exclaimed, smooshing Keef's head around in the food even more

"Igg-Iggins" Keef gasped out trying to pull up out of the gooey sphagetti his held being held down firmly

"You're hurting him you prick!" Tak swore at him

"So" Iggins chirped"what are you gonn-" WHAM!

Tak had thrown her fist into iggins face knocking him down onto his overweight butt. "What the fuck was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing the entire left side of his face, the surrounding lunch tables quietly stared onward at the show

"You were hurting him!" Tak Said her eyes wide in anger her hair slightly frizzed from the suddeness of her punch

"What are you his girlfriend or something?" Iggins asked, slowly getting back up

"Yes, I am his girlfriend!" Tak said, the surrounding area gasped at her announcement "and if any of you give him any problems again I will personally make it physically impossible for any of you to reproduce!" She pointed to everyone and Iggins directly" Iggins got up slightly shakened at the threat and ran off, as everyone turned away to not look at them. Tak sat back down at the table

Keef was stupefied as he tried wiping some of the red sauce off his face "n-no one's every stood up for me like that before"

"I think it was about time somebody did." Tak said "You're welcome.."

"Th-thank you" Keef said still trying to wipe away the sauce unsuccesfully.

suddenly they were joined at their table by two people Gretchen and another girl with purple hair that was cut short and spiked up with a black headband "That was the most amazing thing I ever seen" Gretchen said, as the other girl handed Keef a stack of napkins.

"Thank's Zita" Keef said accepting the napkins wiping the sauce from his face more effectively.

"We wanted to come over here and appologise to you Keef" Zita said

"We sorta started being bitches to you, for no good reason" Gretchen finished "You wanna start over?"

"yeah, I was always a bitch to you" Zita said avertying her gaze a little "Can we be friends now?"

Keef didn't know how to repond "uhm...Sure" he said not completly sure of where it would go

"Woo! Let me start by going to get you some lunch" Zita said getting up from the table and walking off to do as she said.

The last few minute in class, a study hall, Zita, and Gretchen had gathered next to Tak asking her a barrage of questions. "So how long have you and Keef been going out?" Gretchen asked

"A few days." she answered

"How did you meet him?" Zita asked

"I ran into him on a walk, and we got along pretty well" Tak answered "So we decided we'd try dating"

"ooh, sounds like something out of a romance book" Gretchen said in a dreamy tone with hearts in her eyes. "How much do you like him?"

"I'm not really sure" Tak hadn't had the time to evaluate where She and Keef's relationship was, they were a little closer than they had been when they first met.

"Have you and him made out yet?" Zita asked abruptly

"Zita!" Gretchen scolded

"What? I was just asking."

"Make out?" Tak asked curiously

"You know...kissed him and stuff" Zita explained

"I haven't" Tak said

"Oh you totally should!" Gretchen said "it's really easy, me and Dib did it alot"

"And you'd be amazed how good another person's tongue feels"

"Zita!" Gretchen scolded her again "Ew!" she said slightly disgusted with the bluntness of her friend

"How exactly do you make out?" Tak asked curiously

"I could show you" Zita said leaning forward with a perverted grin

"No you won't!" Gretchen said pulling Zita back "It's really easy; you just kiss someone on the lips, wrap you arms around his neck and shoulders and stick your tongue in their mouth some, it's not that hard."

"...okay" Tak said a little weirded out by the oddness of the two girls.

The bell signally the end of school rang. "Welp!" Zita stood up from her chair "we bid you good morrow" she bowed before running off, Gretchen following behind. leaving Tak slightly confused.

Keef waited outside the school building for Tak to show up, people had instantly started acting differently around him, it wasn't exactly good, but it wasn't bad, they didn't talk to him, but they didn't treat him like a lepar, and that was something, and he was going to appreciate it. Tak Finally showed up after a few minutes "Hey" he greeted her.

"I wanna try something" Tak said "is it okay if I give it a try?"

"Okay sure, what is-" Suddenly Tak was inside his personal space, arms wrapped around his neck pushing her tongue into his opened mouth "mmf!" he half squeeked with wide eyes at the sudden oral invasion, suddenly feel her long snake like tongue move around his. Sensory overload!

Tak pulled away from him "How was I?"

Keef ragdolled, falling to the ground. "eeeeh" his eyes twitching.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long is your tongue? Seriously?"

"About one foot, really" Tak said with a slight grin as she observed the disgusted human adults around them; desired affect acheived. She pulled back from Keef as they resumed walking down the street.

"I'm just saying you don't have to shove the whole thing into my mouth" Keef said stumbling slightly trying to keep up with his fast walking (fake...sorta) girlfriend.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it" Tak said walking "You're pants lump gives it away" this comment Caused Keef to suddenly look down and cover his crotch in embarrassment. They were supposed to meet up with their friends at the mall. Three weeks had gone by since that whole kissing incident. And everything was pretty good for the most part. Keef had gotten used to whole 'public displays of affection' thing...for the most part anyway (knowing they were mostly to keep the relationship image going made it slightly easier to adjust), heavy make out session's in the hallways of school still made him lightheaded, as did the moment where she'd randomly grab him and do it just to disgust the surrounding adult's. With all honesty though Keef had sorta grown to like a lot of things about Tak; She rarely slept so he had company when he couldn't sleep, they walked alot, went to movies and restraunts, Talked about anything they could. Yeah, Keef enjoyed being with Tak, though that was the part that confused him, was it just a friendship thing, or something more? Was it stockholm syndrome maybe? Was he...getting feelings for her? The alien? The alien thing was still slightly difficult to get used to also; Tak could only eat certain foods, snacks and sodas, as well as meat based foods. Rain was also bad; going out in the rain required a large umbrella and layers and layers of rain clothes that covered most of her skin.

In the short three weeks they'd live together they slowly allow eachother to see bits of themselves that had yet been revealed. Tak, while still very confident, cunning and demanding of respect; she'd also revealed a rather dark and snarky sense of humor. And Keef kinda felt himself loosening up a bit around people now, knowing that not all humanity was out to kill him, he found himself actively starting conversations with Tak and other's.

"Don't you think it's odd that we've became friends with the girlfriends of the people we killed?" Tak asked as they waited inside at the front of the mall gate for Gretchen and Zita, Fall had kicked in.

"What do you mean?" Keef asked.

"Well if I remember Gretchen and The Dib were dating" she explained "and I remember Zita having mentioned a thing about Zim, I may have misheard of course."

"That is rather ironic, I think" Keef replied. "What do you think we're all gonna do once Zita and Gretch' get here?" He asked regarding their two best friend, The town wouldn't exactly expect the school loner and the new student, to make an instant couple, but what was harder to beleive was the 'former' school loner, the new student, one of the popular girls, and the local punk girl to form what may have been the most well balanced team of friends in the school; Tak was what they considered partly the leader, while Zita the crazy eccentric member. Gretchen was the brainy and resourceful one, and Keef rounded it all out keeping everything grounded as the down to earth (and only) guy.

"Speak of the devil" Tak interrupted

"or devils" Keef added as the The other half of their group approached.

"Hello, hello my lovelies" Zita greeted them,

"Why hello" Tak said to them with a smile while Keef waved kinda akwardly "So what plans do we have to do today?"

"oh, y'know" Gretchen started with a grin

"Kidnapping you guys" Zita finished before both of them grabbed Keef and Tak and ran in different directions.

Next thing Keef knew he was being yanked into a men's clothing store full of finely made suits, blazers and other fine men's wear. His eyes spinning, not quite sure how he got there or who pulled him there Keef dizzily stumbled forward

"Sorry I pulled you so hard" Gretchen appologised

"It's...woah" Keef stumbled a tiny bit to the side "I'm okay"

Gretchen giggled a little bit "so let's get you something to wear" before turning thumbing through the racks of clothing

"huh?" Keef finally regained ballance," something to wear"

:"Me and Zita are setting you and Keef up on a date tonight" She stated

"Wha..?" Keef arched his eyebrows in confusion

"We're putting you guys up on a date" Gretchen looked through a set of button up shirts "A romantic evening for you two since you guys don't seem to do much outside of school, hmm I definetly think blue is your color..." She said holding a Dark blue button up shirt to his chest

"Why?"

"well you guys are always hanging out with us, and so Zita Thought we'd pay you back and set you up with some alone time tonight"

" I don't think you have to go to all the trouble"

" Well you like Tak right?"

Actually he wasn't sure, but he wasn't gonna tell her that

"Yeah, she said you'd look unsure" gretchen said turning back grabbing a couple tie's "here go try these on"

"unsure? who said that?" Keef said

"Zita did" Gretchen said matter of factly as she and him proceeded to the fitting rooms

"I'm not getting what you mean"

"Get in there and I'll let you in on the details" She said pushing Keef into a fitting room "You're probably not gonna beleive it, but Zita's, sorta...Clairvoyant."

"Clairvoyant?" Keef asked from behind the door

"She can read emotions...and sorta vaguely see the future"

"So she's psychic?"

"She refuses to use that word" Gretchen gestured spinning her hand in the air, despite Keef not being able to see her doing it "she says that it's too...mainstream"

"okaaay." Keef said walking out in the dress shirt with the tie poorly tied around his neck "how does that have anything to do with me and Tak"

"Here, let me fix that" She said undoing and retying the tie properly "she's told me that you guys are gonna have issues in the future, and that you're both unsure of things, there" she said happily with the tie fixed up "so...we're arranging to get you guys a date...and some clothes for the fall ball in a couple weeks, oh yes you are date worthy...that went faster than I thought actually."

"so wait, we're both unsure of things?" Keef went back in the room getting his regular clothes back on

"yes, she didn't say how...but you're bothing kinda doubtful of things."

"and how do you know she's right about all this?" he asked before walking out of the fitting room

"She told me Dib would ask me out, she was right" Gretchen said grabbing the clothes from him "So I don't doubt, my dad's picking up the Tab by the way" she said flashing a visa card as they walked offl Keef was still a bit confused, Tak was confused too...what could that mean? "oh don't think your done just yet, we're getting you a haircut" she interrupted his thoughts "or at the least a trim" and before he knew it he was being dragged off again, now even more confused then he'd started.

"A date?"

"Yes" Zita Said to Tak with a grin as they made their way through the designer womens store.

"And for what reason are you doing this again?" Tak asked the smell of corduroy and cheep perfume assaulting her sense of smell.

"For romance!" She said excitedly turning around dramatically pointing a finger into the sky, her free hand clutching a skirt,

"And what makes you think Me and Keef aren't Romantic already?" she asked crossing her arms lowering her eyebrows.

"oh I'm not saying your not, I'm just saying that there's room for improvement" Zita said clarifying her reason seeing as she'd never once seen her and Keef kiss in a way that didn't result in Keef's eye bugging out and having to gasp for air afterwords.

"And your reasons for randomly assembling a date for me and my boyfriend are..."

"Secret!" Zita said holding up a plaid purple skirt infront of the bottom half of her face, giggling at how rediculous she probably looked before holding the skirt away from her face, "oh, you are diffinetly a purple" she said with satisfied. She handed the skirt over to Tak "now let's get a top for that."

"What exactly is gonna be at this date?"

"Oh, it'll be at a Gazebo at the city park" Zita said flipping through shirts "Fish dinner with music, and then maybe some dancing"

"And how did you manage to assemble all this?"

"Three week's combined pay checks from Hot Topic and Build-a-Bear Workshop" Zita turned around holding at least five tops smiling widely still "Now try these on" she said tossing several tops at Tak

A few moments later Tak had been Yanked and pushed into the back of the store and into a fitting room trying on every possible combination of clothes Zita thought would look good. "Stupid..leggings!" she grunted pulling up the black silk stocking. To be absolutely honest she wasn't quite used to trying actually physical clothes, her disguise usually just created the appropriate clothes for the day. Tak Didn't exactly like the idea of her friends assembling this date thing. She was partly unsure of where things stood with her and Keef, the original concept that their relationship was just to satisfy the masses was slowly distorting, she'd been feeling...emotions, like a human. Being banished, part of her openly excepted that she'd eventually go native at some point, but her baser instincts, her irken instincts; the drive to be superior, and to be on a higher level than those around her strived to keep dominance. And of course she'd never accounted on gaining friends so fast, and the constant companionship of Keef. Especially Keef. Everyday she'd spend with him she felt a little different, whether they just held hands or made out infront of others she felt that the act was slowly becoming...less of an act. It was easy to talk with him, easy to just watch him, that what she did most just watch him as he'd akwardly attempt things around the house, she half dreaded the next thought, she was starting to, dare she say it... Like him. 'LIKE' such a foreign word, never in the days that she'd spent in the academy learning everything she'd need to know was the word "Like" ever brought up. Yes lesson's to fight off the going native instinct were taught. but the fact that she was no longer allied to her own kind made those lesson's irrelevant. She closed her eyes thinking, being human was more difficult than anticipated.

There was a lot of noise being made in the base, most of it originating from the kitchen. Gir had been running all over doing some odd task, and Mimi who was never one to investigate peculiar things was now curious as to what exactly was going on. She peered over the corner, looking into the kitchen she saw tons of stuff mountains of dishes and ingredients and cake boxes, sitting on top of the kitchen table was a smaller table that appeared just about the right size for her.

"Hi Mimi!" Gir greeted loudly from behind her

"...Hi" Mimi spoke for the first time in a long while, her eyes raised in question "what are you doing?"

"It's a secret" Gir said with a grin tossing a blanket over her before suddenly having her placed in the living room "come again later" he waved to her as he ran back to the kitchen the racket of noise picking up speed once again.

Keef was sitting in the bathroom. He needed some air real quick washing his hands and taking a deep breath, he looked at himself in the mirror, Gretchen hade taken him to a salon to have his hair cut, his hair was a tad bit short..it looked less like a tuft now and layed flat on his head, he looked like some sort of magazine ad model for a hair care product. "You done yet? we need to get you some new shoes!" Gretchen spoke through the bathroom door.

He looked down at his faded grey converse "what's wrong with the ones I have?"

"They don't match your suit" she replied

ugh...he looked at the clock on his cell phone, 5:45...the next hour and fifteen minutes was gonna drag on forever.

"Ow!" Tak yelled for the third time " This is starting to hurt!" she yelled at the tatooed man who'd been trying violently to get the silver piercing into her ear above the purple one's her disguise already had.

"Not until I get these to stop falling out" The man said clicking the piercing gun against her ear for a fourth time

"OW!" Tak's yelling could be heard out in the lobby by Zita reading some sort of magazine in the lobby area of the mall tatoo shop.

The fifth time Tak made her disguise shift so that it reflected the double peircing that the man intended, she still yelped, but it got that damned tatoo artist off her back and out of her personal space.

Finally! Keef and Tak mentally rejoiced as Gretchen and Zita respectivly led them out to...opposite sides of the Mall?

"You can't see eachother until you get to the Gazebo." Gretchen and Zita said to both of them

"You have got to be joking" Tak Stated with her eyes set down in slight irritation

The other side of the mall. "Really? Keef asked a bit of exasperation in his voice

Zita "Nope"

" 'Fraid so" Gretchen.

"Gaah" Both teens sighed.

Over at Keefs side of the mall a large, pale blue hatchback van drove up to the entrance "U.S Air Torque at your service" The school swim star leaned out the window to greet Gretchen and Keef.

"Your joking?" Keef looked at Gretchen skeptically

"He's a softy for romance" Gretchen said adjusting the collor of her shirt " he just about jumped at this, plus he also owe's Zita a favor."

Keef started walking to the other side of the van, of course he only got about half way before being grabbed and shoved into the back of the hatchback "Ack!"

"Change into your clothes on the way there" Gretchen said throwing the bag of clothes in with him before slamming the door, giving a thumbs up signal to Torque in the rearview mirror resulting in his immediate departure.

The exact same time on the other side of the Mall.

"Holy crap." Tak said slightly shocked as a slightly dinged up 1968 black camaro pulled up to the entrance

"And Tak's date will be brought to you by the letter M" Zita said in a cheesy anouncer voice as the afformentioned boy popped his head out of the window

"I was told you needed a ride" The letter M said smiling charmingly.

Tak was not pleased. "I'm still not sure about all this"

"Too late." Zita said grabbing her and stuffing her into the back seat of the camaro with her bag full of clothes. "Keep your eyes on the road M" Zita said as she smacked the roof of the car as it drove away. She watched it until it turned out of the parking lot before turning and running off to met Gretchen at her Car. There was still work to be done!

7:30. Keef stood out in his suit, waiting at the spot near the gazebo, adjusting his black blazer over the blue button up shirt and dark blue tie, the blue converse he was wearing were still stiff, he'd have to worry about wearing them in later. He breathed in deeply waiting for Tak to appear, and then he saw her. walking up to him in black legging, a dark purple skirt, matching denim jacket over a grey dress shirt with a black tie. Keef's eye near popped out, he almost couldn't keep his jaw up...Tak, was beautiful.

"Hey" he said akwardly

"Hello" Tak greeted back

"You...look nice" he said rubbing the back of his head akwardly as his face slowly turned red across his cheeks.

"You do too" Tak smiled "I almost didn't wear this"

"Oh" he trailed off some "...well I'm glad you picked that color...purple looks very nice on you"

"As does blue for you" Tak said..."that sounded, akward didn't it?"

"A little but it-"

"Dinner's ready" a voice interrupted from off at the gazebo, both teens turned to see Gretchen and Zita dressed in matching dress shirts and red vests

Gretchen jumped down from off the gazebo stairs and walked up to them both acquiring a fancy french accent "Today, ve will be having ze fried catfish, served with a glass of orange soda" she turned and guided them both. Keef and Tak followed her, both of them giggling as they approached the table in the gazebo "Here we are" she said dropping the accent. "Please take your seats and dinner we'll be her shortly."

They sat down at the table. Zita shortly there after showed up to give them their meal, "and here we are, dinner...is served" she said smiling before leaving, allowing them to begin eating.

The noise stopped. Curious...Mimi walked quietly to the doorway again...woah. Waffles, Taco's, Toquito's, Nacho's, biscuits, bananas, a pyramid of Poop Cola. Gir had been busy.

"Hi Mimi" Gir suprised her from behind causing her to jump around her hand turned into a large rocket launcher

"oh..." Mimi turned her hand back "hi..."

Gir didn't flinch, he appeared to be wearing some sort of bow tie that had been fashioned from a small magnet and some pipe cleaner "Guess what!" he said all happily similar to a kid who had a secret he was ready to share

Mimi eyes shifted to the look of slight confusion and curiosity "...what?"

Gir suddenly tossed a giant sun hat on her head "We're on a date" he said again his smile never getting smaller as he grabbed her and pulled her to the table on top of the bigger table. This certainly was...interestng.

It had been a great hour. The fish was delicious, they were served their favorite drinks, and a light music was playing in the background "This is actually going great" Tak said with a smile

"I know" Keef smiled very relaxed. he felt more relaxed right now then he had in years, he enjoyed everything, specifically Tak's company, she was absolutly radiant. her smile was beautiful.

There was a sudden rising in the volume of the music. The music was a light 1920's music; trumpets, violins, very light jazz. having finished his food Keef stood up, straightening out his shirt and jacket. "Would you like to dance?" he held his hand out with a smile.

"I'd love to" Tak said getting out of her chair, taking his hand she felt a buzz in her chest, a pleasant tingle travelled through her arm as they made their way toward the small courtyard area infront of the gazebo, placing her hands on Keef's shoulders they slowly began dancing with the music.

"I'm actually pretty glad Zita and Gretchen set this up" Keef said smiling pleasantly slowly keeping rythm with Tak

She smiled back "I agree, I had doubts but it was a fairly good date" and she meant that, "we should do this more often." everything was fine so far, Tak had been feeling doubtful about a lot of things...but now she was certain, she moved in closer closing her eyes smiling "I think we're doing pretty good...y'know?"

"That we keep a good image?" Keef said closer his arms around her waist a little more, he was a little suprise how comfortable he was with Tak this close to him.

"Yeah" she said "our image is good" her smile faltered for a moment "what if I wanted this to be..." she paused looking for the right word "more than just image?" she asked looking into his eyes

Keef looked back at her, he swore he could feel the power of her eyes boring into him, and unlike all the times before this he felt...happy..."more than image you ask?" he felt his lips betray him as the curled into a bigger smile.

"Y'know...less liason and more" she pauses once more" partnership...like being the image instead of playing the part" she leaned in a little more the space between them now fully closed off

"Are you saying what I think you're saying"

"That I want us to be actual boyfriend and girlfriend?" She said looking directly into his eye "yes" bits of blue blush inching across her cheeks

"well...I'm glad we're thinking the same. " Keef said a light blush slowly creeping over his face as well.

"Is that too say you've been thinking the same things I've been?"

"I don't know...have you been feeling emotionally confused?" Keef found his face slowly inching closer to Tak's

Tak's face also moved in "More than I've ever felt in ages" she leaned in pressing her lips against his, enjoying this moment.

Keef's entire body tingled as he pressed back into Tak's lips, never wanting the moment to end, he was thinking everything and nothing at the same time taking in the feel of Tak's lips enjoying how soft they were, this was nothing like the intense public make out session's done to impress the masses. No this was rea,l this had actual emotion to it. They slowly pulled apart Keef was breathing fast "that was...nice"

"it...was" Tak had felt the same things Keef felt racing thoughts, full body tingling. oh this was nothing any Irken had ever encountered "let's agree to keep doing that" she leaned in again to start another kiss enjoying every moment of it.

I really don't like much of this chapter but I got a massive case of writers block sometime during it, so I'm sorry if it doesn't feel to up to snuff


End file.
